commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunaticthegame
Note - This page is a work in progress Lunaticthegame is a Youtuber who started in summer 2013. He technically (But unmeaningfully) joined the commentary community on April 30, 2016 when he uploaded a commentary on Gligar13Vids. He uploaded 2 more separate videos but all 3 of them have been made private. He was later commentated on by Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators which was controversial in the commentary community. He hasn't officially joined the commentary community as of November 2016, however, he has found interest in joining in. Pre-2016 Lunaticthegame joined Youtube in summer 2013 as jordansims628. He consistently uploaded videos with a phone through the rest of the year. These videos (And videos made up to late 2014) were unlisted and added to a playlist called 'Lunatics Cringe videos'. In early 2014, he announced that he'd be gone from Youtube for a while to deal with personal problems. He didn't formally return until early December 2014 were he tested out with emulators and screen recorders. Eventually, he officially returned from Hiatus on January 22nd 2015 when he uploaded a new video. In August 2015, his school gave him a computer for school work but it allowed the use of internet and is also had Movie Maker. He experimented between December 2015 and May 2016. Gligar13Vids trilogy On April 28th 2016, Gligar13Vids, an internet troll, uploaded a Youtube video titled "The Nintendo NX will be a flop, while Nintendo abandons hardware". Lunatic, who was looking around for one of Gligars "Bad Games" videos to rant upon (Continuing his experiments), noticed how recently the video was made and decided to jump on the bandwagon. Instead of doing a straight up rant, he mimicked RsGames1999 who had made a few videos on Gligar that had inspired him to make a video like that in the future. Unknowingly, he was making a commentary... something he'd never done before or watched outside of those few videos. Originally, his plan was to explain why Gligar's trolling style was stupid. However, realizing how short the video was, he chose to just go full out expecting nobody to notice or care. Due to his lack of knowledge on commentaries (To the point that he didn't realize their was a difference between the two), his video was a really big mess. It wasn't scripted, instead, it was more of a reaction and he'd think up things as he'd go along and would rarely double take anything. He also didn't know about skipping so he'd interrupt anything that sounded stupid.. He also didn't have much material to work with on the video so some moments were very awkward. It was later released on April 30th 2016 and it reached 100 views in around a week. Due to the view count from the previous video (And also his lack of ideas in the previous video), he decided to make a second one, this time on "Bad Games: Mother 3". He had watched this video previously 2 years back but that was all of his knowledge. This time, he continued mimicking Rsgaming1999's style (Believing it was the best). It was released on May 1st 2016. He released his final video, this time on "Bad Game: Sonic Unleashed (PS2)". Due to his lack of knowledge on the game (Having only played the PS3 version), he struggled with saying anything while also having to interrupt. He admits that he hated this video even before the SOC controversy. In the end, he video on uploaded it on June 3rd 2016. Out off all three, this is the only one to be made private. MacboyReducx Note: MacboyReducx On May 31 2016, at the request of Brainulator 9, MacboyReducx uploaded a short video questioning the 2nd video on Gligar13Vids. Seeing the video for himself, Lunatic stopped making videos until school came back in (So he could get his computer back and respond). In his eventual video response titled 'A message to MacboyReducx', Lunatic calmly accepts that his video was terrible. Lunatic began to reupload in an orderly fashion when Brainulator 9 suddenly sent him a video by Akriloth2150 titles ' Surprisingly-Omnipresent Cavities'. This was a commentary on SOC's commentary on Lunaticthegames commentary on Gligar13Vids... SOC controversy Note: Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators On July 8th 2016, a commentary group named 'The Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators' (consisting of Nihilistic Snake, Kuromefan95, SereousGamer33 and Cl0wn-DUD3) uploaded a commentary on Lunaticthegame titled "This makes us Outcasted Lunatics". Before Lunaticthegame would eventually learn about the video himself, the commentary would have mixed responses. Some hating it for it's poor audio and acting, Cl0wn's performance being pretty bad (Due to a sore throat) and the video having some moments of inconsistencies (Most infamously, criticizing Lunatic because of is unscripted opening using the word 'like' 13 times and the misspelling script as scipt). The video was commentated on by Doodletones, Akriloth2150 and Mike J. (With the help of TheMaverickToaser). Doodletoon's commentary was later commentated on by Pikachamgamer64 (With Tailsthefox98) which was commentated on by The masked reviewer. Cl0wn-DUD3 is also working on a commentary to Pikacham's video. By the time Lunatic had heard about the video, he had believed all of his troubles were over but hearing about SOC's video, he checked them out so he could make another calm video. Watching it however, he realized that he would be too blinded by his rage to see past critical thinking even though he is good at accepting the truth so he held everybody off with a joke video (at himself and SOC's reputation). A 8 second response with Lunatic claiming "I have more subs". This lead to Snake firing back with the "So?" comeback. Lunatic, tipped off, tells him that it was a joke and that he himself must have just watched 5 seconds. In actuality, unforeseen circumstances lead to him taking any references of it being a joke out. The video was quietly unlisted as a means of keeping hate comments away from his channel. On September 18 2016, he uploaded his actual response video (Not a commentary though) to the group telling them what he thought about the video. The video was quit the contrast to the response to Macboy due to the fact that he became angered near the final half instead of staying calm the entire time (Though the previous response had been done in subtitles). Nobody in SOC has responded to the commentary as of yet and it's guessed that they are done with him. Personal Life Not much is known about him other than the fact that he is around the age of 13, most likely 14. He is a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo and especially the Dragon Ball franchise to the point that his main avatar is Son Gohan from DBZ (When he was 9 in the dub) His older brother also does Youtube but he has only been mentioned once due since they barely interact with each other. Avatars SSJ2 Son Gohan - (1st and 3rd commentaries) Kid Gohan - (2nd Commentary) Teen Gohan - (Current) List of people he's commentated on * Gligar13Vids List of people who commentated on him * Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators * Pikachamgamer64 (Originally not intended to be direct, slowly directed towards Lunatic) * The masked reviewer (Not directly) Trivia * He has OCD * He also has Apserger's syndrome (Autism) * He loves to write. His most popular story is Dragon Ball Zero which currently (And ironically) has 9,000 views) Category:Autistics Category:Males Category:Teenagers